Trapped inside
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Sasuke's a vampire who sets his eyes on Sakura. She is under his spell the moment she met him; Sasuke plans to keep it that way, and his true form a secret. But what'll happen to Sakura if she doesn't figure it out and escape, soon? Dark/Possessive Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_**Best kept Secret**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or characters.  
**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form**

"This is when Sasuke speaks normally"

_**Chapter 1 (kinda like a prologue).**_

It was 11:58 p.m and there was a hushed whispers around every corner. Cars knew better than to drive through the down town roads at night... for even humans could hear drunken slurs and smell the sex and drugs in the air. Icy wind washed over Sasuke's undead form as he walked down the lamp lit streets, his watchful gaze roamed over the huddled group of homeless and he felt a sneer curling on his lips.

_Pathetic... humans are such pitiful creatures._

The breeze ruffled his midnight locks, obscuring his eyes as his long bangs swayed from side to side. The slight golden hue emitting from the lamp gave a warm shine to his cold onyx orbs, which shone like well polished jems. The time of night and the weather fit in well with the pale skinned, toned man's body and calculating personality.

Sasuke stood at a height of 6 foot 5 and adorned a large black trench coat and black jeans. His dark blue dress-shirt was hidden beneath the thick jacket. His polished, black leather shoes made no sound on the dusty streets, he was as graceful and nimble as a cat. His eyes however, was what made the drug dealers and drunks stay away.

Sasuke's cold onyx eyes were indifferent, looking straight ahead with no feeling... his cool gaze had an underlying preditorial gleam that shot shivers down the spines that dared look into them for even a second.

Sasuke was just taking in the silent last few seconds of the day, ignoring any hushed conversations around him. But his peace was broken when his amplified hearing caught brazen shouting by a group of drunkards in the distance. He scowled deeply and focused on the sound that dared interrupt his cherished silence... then... there it was.

Soft crying mixed with light, hiccupy-sobs and harsh panting. Sharp foot steps could be heard as well, thudding quickly on the gravel streets. Her voice sounded like wind chimes tinkling in the breeze mixed with a siren's alluring charm. With peeked interest, the 27 year old couldn't help but shimmer to where he heard the harmonious tune.

In mere seconds Sasuke appeared on the dirty rooftop of a motel, over looking the streets. He looked down to see a girl... a teen. Sixteen maybe? Her striking candy pink tresses was easy to spot, even in this time of the night and Sasuke could spot her luminescent jade orbs a mile away. She stood about five foot, four. Her creamy white skin was speckled with goosebumps from the chill of the air. Her soft lips were parted, blowing out tufts of steam as she breathed heavily.

The mysterious beauty was running away from a group of five men... who ran quite fast... and straight for the amount of alcohol Sasuke could smell on their breath. She was scantily clad in a red and black lace corset and black leather shorts that clung to her ass, barely covering the entire expanse. She was dressed for a club, which Sasuke wasn't surprised by. The kids these days enjoyed disobeying rules. _Idiots... and what is that insufferable sound?_

Sasuke's ears twitched and his gaze slipped down to his point of irritation. Her shoes were black leather **_steel_** heel stiletto boots, which were not helping her with the racket they made... or Sasuke's hearing for that matter.

_How does she run?_ Sasuke mused, staring down amusedly at her panic-stricken form. There was a layer of sweat coating her body and it made her clothes stick tighter to her curvaceous frame. Sasuke found his tongue sliding across the chapped surface of his lips.

_So I'm attracted to her? How annoying._ Sasuke sighed as he watched her run into an alley way. _Foolish child._ He followed her, jumping from roof to roof without missing a beat. _Great. Now I want to fuck, what is most likely, used goods._

There was no such thing as innocence in this god-forsaken world.

_She looks somewhat easy, so that should not be a problem... unless she screams...annoying._

Sasuke turned his head towards the oncoming inebriated barbarians._ To think I have to sully my hands with such disgusting filth... but I suppose I can't let them live, they're not worth the trouble._

So, without further ado, Sasuke jumped down from the roof and landed a few steps away from the shell-shocked pinkette. He turned and raised a brow at her shaken form, before returning his gaze to the poor, smashed humans in front of him.

"**Trash should not be left lying around."**

Sasuke's demonic voice cut through the icy chill of the night as his eyes bled red and his canines extended into razor-tooth fangs. 12 inch claws grew out of his fingers.

"**It should be piled up."**

Sasuke raised a hand, and the paralyzed mortals came crashing into each other, until they were lying in a heap, on the ground.

"**And incinerated."**

Then, with a click of his fingers, they lit up like a bonfire. The flames of the burning corpses danced in Sasuke's glass like rouge pupils. They're screams rang out for many to hear in the dead of night... but for none who cared.

"Such a waste of my time." Sasuke spat out harshly as they finally turned to ash. He turned swiftly to the girl behind him. She was down on her knees, bottom on the floor, with her hands covering her mouth.

Her back was leaning against the grimy wall and her bright turquoise orbs shined with fresh tears, the others of which had fallen only moments ago, dried by the fires of purgatory, marring her cheeks with melted mascara tracks. Her body wracked with silent cries and her wide eyes stared at Sasuke in horror.

Sasuke walked up to her form, which was pressing fruitlessly against the wall for distance. Finally Sasuke had arrived mere inches away from her. He crouched low, movements slow, as if she were a rabbit about to jump at the slightest shift in movement. His eyes finally level with her's, if a bit higher, locked on and held her terrified gaze.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke took her hands in his and slowly moved them away from her widened mouth. Her eyes did not stray from his own however, and her mouth opened and closed, trying to form words.

"Who..." she finally managed... before passing out cold.

**Here you go! My spontaneous new story! You like? ;D**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Go for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**

"This is when Sasuke speaks normally"

_**Chapter 2.**_

Sasuke stared down at the girl passed out on the floor and sighed in annoyance.

**She's... pretty hot.**

_Shut up._

**But come on! I would SO tap that!**

_That is because you are nothing more than a lecher._

**Uh... we're the same person.**

Sasuke remained mute as he gathered the pink haired female into his arms.

**You were wrong by the way.**

_About?_

**She's a virgin. I can smell it.**

Sasuke breathed in her sweet cherry scent, feeling the spring wash over him as cotton pink tresses flooded his view. His senses were flooded by waves of bliss as her palpating blood rushed through her veins.

_She is..._

Sasuke kept his nose against the nape of her neck, seemingly unable to tare away from her heavenly fragrance.

**Holy shit. It smells so good... what is this...**

_She has no magic in her blood, so she can't be a mage..._

**Well she's definitely put a spell in _you_.**

_Shut up._

**Ahh yes. I shall leave you to your pedo stalker ways. Soon you will be cutting her hair and mind fucking her.**

…

**Oh wait. You already ARE.**

_I swear to god, if you don't shut up-_

**Alright alright! I'll lay off already! No need to get all pissy like...**

Sasuke finally felt his nose was satisfied and brought his head from her neck.

**...Done being a stalker?**

Sasuke ignored his inner and jumped to the roof. He caught a trail of her DNA and followed it to where the scent was most prominent. Her house. He looked through the windows and searched for her possible room. There. It was filled with pink and green and had photos of herself and others pasted on the wall.

**...Cute.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her bedroom appearance and the word 'typical' crossed his mind.

**So you carried her home. A _human_. Wow man, you have officially sunk to a new low.**

Sasuke couldn't help but agree. For some reason however, he felt like he had known her before... and he could not bring himself to kill her.

**A taste shouldn't be that bad though right?**

****Sasuke weighed the pros and cons of drinking her blood. He might kill her... but that wouldn't really matter now would it?

_...No... that shouldn't be a problem..._

So, Sasuke let his fangs grow out and sunk them right into her skin. She let out a soft moan and arched her body into his chest. This enabled Sasuke to fully feel her the prominent curves of her voluptuous figure.

**Well damn... she has way bigger boobs than I expected.**

_Shut up._

Sasuke felt that instantaneous desire crash over him once again and he almost couldn't stop himself from sucking in the entirety of her life force. If it wasn't for that nagging feeling in the back of his head, he would have drained her dry. He then yanked his fangs out, letting the saliva heal her wound faster than a bullet train.

**Is it just me or was that WAY too good?**

_The blood? Yes. It was._

Sasuke stared down warily at the female in slack in his arms. Why had he stopped? She had to be different somehow... but in what way... and what did it have to do with him? With these thoughts racing in his head he knew only one person could answer it.

_Itachi._

Sasuke sighed and opened her window, jumping quickly inside before shutting the window and fully analyzing his surroundings. Pink walls, mahogany desk, sleek new mac computer, green comforter and lots of little soft toys.

**I don't know whether to laugh, roll my eyes, curse, or dead-pan.**

And so, he stuck to his stoic expression. He lay her down on the soft green bed and just stared down at her unconscious beauty. He succumbed to his urge and stroked his hand down her soft cantors of her face. The soft texture was akin to velvet, and her lips sung out to him with it's petal soft pout. He once again let his needs take the lead and pressed his lips against her's. A feeling of bliss wash over his senses and he bit the bottom part of her plump lips softly. Her lips unconsciously parted to give way to his tongue, which was currently sliding over the soft flesh of her tongue.

_I need to leave..._

Sasuke just kept kissing her, one knee bending on the bed, in-between her bent knees. His arm hooked under her sleeping frame and pressed her body flush against his. She responded to the way his body called her's, demanded her to succumb to his ministrations. She moaned beneath him, growing wanton under his skilled hands. And lips... and everything else actually.

_I need to leave. Now._

But all Sasuke did was shrug off his shirt, tossing it to the side along with his long forgotten jacket. He felt her arms encircle him and rake down the taught muscles of his back. He hissed, growl tearing from his throat as he felt himself transform. His tongue tangled with her own as Sasuke tore off her attire. His fingernails once again turned into razor claws, shredding her cloths and leaving them pooled in tatters around her.

**Screw this, I'm taking over.**

Sasuke knew he was too far gone, so he let go and allowed his vampire form to take hold of him. Giant claw like wings jutted out from his back as Sasuke's body grew, a light mud color painting his skin. His eyes turned into an obsidian abyss and this orbs glowed a bright gold ring. His teeth lengthened and sharpened and his hair grew jagged and steely.

**Now.**

Sasuke plunged in his lengthened, hardened dick into her sweet heat. Her eyes snapped open to reveal those beautiful turquoise orbs and she chocked back a scream as she stared into the glowing depths of his golden orbs.

"**What is your name."**

The girl just stared in awe until a cry ripped out of her as Sasuke began to move through her virgin passage, stained by the blood of it's newly opened door.

"**What. Is. Your. Name."**

He growled his thrusts traveling faster, dead-on with her sweet spot.

"Sak...Saku...ra!" she chocked out as Sasuke let out a loud snarl rip from his chest. He drew her possessively to his chest, tightening his already firm grip and his thrusts gained more depth.

"**My name is Sasuke. Say my name Sa-ku-ra."**

Sakura orgasmed on the spot, bursting around his thick member as he purred out her name.

"SASUKE!" she cried, tossing her head back in ecstasy. Sasuke merely chuckled darkly as he sped up his already inhuman pace, smirking when Sakura's voice grew horse after only a few minutes of his impaling muscle.

"**My _Sakura_...Mine."**

The ominous possessiveness in his voice sent shivers of sheer terror and unadulterated euphoria down Sakura's spine. It even startled Sasuke slightly. They both knew that this would not end well. All Sakura could do however, was hope it was a nightmare and leave it at that. Her eyes, glazed over with clouds of lust and panic, stared up at the moon as she felt Sasuke release into her, giving her her most toe-curling orgasm yet. Only the full moon was witness at this event... and both couples would forever curse this particular full moon. Seeing as it was the catalyst to a very terrifying new life.

**It has been a while! :D Hope you enjoyed this! Please, let me know what you think! ;p**

**Yes this has been slightly re-done, short notice two. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my mistake though. I fixed up some though there are probably more, unfortunately my editor has some important matters to attend to and i refuse to get another one, that would be rude and annoying. xD ANYWAY. I hope this one was re-done better and YES there will be another sex scene. Many to be precise. and YES females do have prostrates called the skene gland or something! xp So yeah, hope you enjoyed! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics is Sasuke messing with Sakura's head.  
_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**

"This is when Sasuke speaks normally"

_**Chapter 3**_

"Sakura... sweetie wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Kazumi shouted from downstairs. This caused Sakura jerk awake and she looked around alarmed, on full alert. Not a moment later she had her head in her hands with pain shooting through her body.

'What a nightmare... Man, I really shouldn't have drunk so much, or danced in those heels, my entire body aches!' Sakura felt a chill run down her spine and she froze. Her entire form started trembling as she looked down. 'I...I'm naked...'

_Mine._

Sakura whipped her head around the room. What was that?

_My Sakura..._

Sakura held her forehead as her head-ache got worse. "Mom..." she whimpered out. "Mom!" she screamed. Her mother burst in the room and gasped at the state of the place. There were shreds of cloths everywhere and the smell in the room was of...

'Oh my God...' Kazumi gasped. "Sakura, Sakura sweetie what's wrong?" Kazumi ran to her daughter and cradled her in a motherly embrace. "Sakura? Can you hear me!? What happened?"

"It hurts..." Sakura murmured... "Please make it stop..."

_My name is Sasuke... Say my name Sa-ku-ra... Now!  
_

"S-Sasuke...Sasuke!" Sakura cried out and suddenly the pain was gone. It's like it was never there to begin with. Sakura froze and her body shook harder.

"Sakura... sweetie what's happening, who is Sasuke? What happened to you!?" Kazumi was in full panic mode. Her emerald orbs darted around the room again and then back to Sakura's shaking body.

"...I think... I think I was... r-raped..." Sakura's voice sounded funny to her ears, as if it were someone else's. The situation just seemed so unreal...

_It's not rape if you **enjoyed** it.__  
_

"His voice... I keep hearing his voice... mum I'm scared..." Sakura shook as tears streamed down her face. "It just comes from nowhere..."

The gears in Kazumi's brain turned as she desperately sought out some words of comfort. "We have a name! We will track him down-" She burned with intense rage but was cut off by a wide eyed Sakura.

"**NO**! What if he finds out before? He'll want to get revenge and-" Sakura chocked on a sob. Dread filled her body at the thought of seeing that demonic creature again. "He wasn't human mum... It was horrifying... his wings and his eyes... fangs... claws..." Sakura trailed off as the memories returned to her. 'Like steel razors, running down all of my body...' A shudder of pleasure wracked her petite form and Sakura wrapped her quivering limbs around her body. She felt dirty, disgusted with herself.

_Mine._

'Go away... please just leave me alone!' Sakura's mind begged. "Please...please..."

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Kazumi watched helplessly as her daughter went even paler, her eyes shutting tightly in fright.

_I don't think so._

Sakura's eyes snapped open again, and her heart skipped a beat... not in a good way. He was here. He had to be. Sakura's head snapped back and forth looking for the voice. "He's here." she whispered softly, her voice horse, it trembled with fear.

"Sakura-chan?" Kazumi's voice fell on deaf ears.

_Tsk, tsk Sakura, I'm hurt. You don't want to see me after last night? But you were feeling it **so much**._

Dark chuckles filled Sakura's ears and drowned out the real world. Nothing but darkness flooded her vision for the moment.

'Please stop, please...'

_'...Never.'_

And with that the voice was gone and Sakura slowly slipped back into reality.

"...Sakura...honey are you okay?" Kazumi asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Mummy? I just- I was- I uh-" Sakura babbled before Kazumi put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, shh, you're safe now." Sakura shook as her mother embraced her.

"No... no... he's still there... here. I can feel it." Sakura's voice trembled as she hugged her mother back. Kazumi stroked her hair gently. While murmuring words of hope in her ear.

Eventually Kazumi trusted that Sakura would be alright alone, and left her to curl up in her bed sheets and cry.

~To Sasuke~

"To what do I owe this honor Otouto?" Itachi spoke, amusement sparkling in his eyes as a sly smile stretched his lips.

"My mind would not let me kill a human... who's blood was more addicting than any other's, yet with no trace of magic." Sasuke muttered. 'Plus she's fun to toy with... yet me thinking anything as _fun_ is a joke in it's self.'

Itachi's eyes widened before he smiled genuinely. "Looky here, it seems our little Sasuke has found his mate." Itachi hummed happily.

"A mate? How wonderful!" Mikoto swept into the room with a dazzling smile.

"A human? She can be his mistress but nothing more. Chain her in the dungeon." Fugaku frowned in annoyance.

"A mate? A _human_ mate?" How rare. Sasuke thought about this before nodding.

_I'm fine with this so long as her blood supply is continuous._

**I think that only happens when you mark her.**

_Then I'll mark her._

**But can't we play with her a little before that?**

_Fine._

A sadistic smirk quirked Sasuke's lips. Let the games begin.

_**So no, this story isn't dead, I just don't have as much inspiration for it as I do for my others, though the amount of time you all had to wait for this chapter was like, not cool, so I apologize. :/ Review and tell me what you think yeah?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: There is a lot of mental abuse in this so... yeah... good luck -.-;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**

"This is when people speak normally"

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura slowly got ready, constantly glancing around to see if she was being watched. Which she was, she knew it. Sakura just couldn't do anything about it. The trembling wouldn't go away and the pain her body was feeling had started to resurface. But whenever it got too great, she would say _his_ name and the pain would be soothed. But just cause that made her body feel better, every time she uttered his name was like ripping off a bandage. Another stab to her heart. It wasn't too good for her mental state either.

Finally managing to get dressed, Sakura headed downstairs. Her parents constantly eyed her in worry but she didn't so much as acknowledge them, too deep in thought about what she was feeling. She was conflicted with thoughts of 'Why me?' or 'Why didn't he leave me' but that was always followed by a 'What could have happened if he did' With this in mind, Sakura wondered what would have been a worse fate. Being left with the pack of drunkards, or being rescued by a nightmare. Sakura shuddered and stared at her food. She couldn't stomach anything at the moment, so she just sat there looking at her bowl of cereal.

_Eat Sakura._

Sakura jolted at the command her eyes darted around the room and her parents became alert.

_Eat **now**._

Sakura did just that, in her desperation, her appetite once again returned to her and she quickly munched down her breakfast.

_Good girl._

Suddenly the hallucinations felt so real that Sakura was sure she felt a hand stroke her hair softly. She shuddered in fear again, but continued to eat without a word.

_How obedient._

By the time Sakura got to school, the voice was gone and she had calmed down a little bit. She felt arms wrap around her and another hand sling around her shoulders. Sakura stiffened and muffled a shriek. When she saw two heads of familiar blond, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and smiled nervously.

"Hey ya forehead, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ino said inspecting her friend, holding her at arm's length.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, you feeling okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, yet he didn't withdraw his hold on her.

_**Get rid of his arm before I break it off.**_

The voice in her mind suddenly got angry, hissing the comment at her and the growl that followed almost had her in tears. She quickly stepped away from Naruto, who looked confused and a little hurt.

_Get away from him. **Now**._

At the command Sakura dismissed herself. "Um... s-sorry guys... I have to, uh... get my stuff... for class." With that Sakura waved and hurried off, not giving a second glance at her two best friends staring after her, bewildered. When Sakura got far enough away, she leaned against the wall and breathed deeply.

_Good girl._

Sakura felt arms around her, holding her gently. She could feel the warmth and wanted nothing more than to succumb to it. However, as soon as she opened her eyes, it was gone. Unwillingly, Sakura found herself missing the warmth and security in that embrace. With a heavy sigh she walked off to her locker, blood red irises watching her all the while.

**~To Sasuke~**

**It seems our little blossom has gotten used to our touch.**

_It's only natural. No human can resist a vampire. And that's multiplied ten fold to a mate, in any stage of marking._

Sasuke smirked at this.

_Meaning the more she experiences it, the more she will crave my touch._

**Yeah. Buuut, it also means you don't know if her feelings are genuine. And without making her fall willingly, we lose the game... and Uchihas never lose anything.**

_Hmm, true... I may need to talk more with Itachi..._

**Awesome!**

Sasuke grimaced and tsked, averting his eyes to the school grounds.

_I don't understand why you like him so damn much._

**It's cause he treats us with obvious favoritism. Duh. Plus he's always had our backs, so he's the only person we would have 100% faith in.**

_Tch. Whatever._

The Haruno family kept Sakura's mental breakdown under raps and put on a brave face in society. But, on the side, her parents had people working, making sure she was under watch at all times. Sasuke stood a top the school building, watching as guards scattered, making sure to constantly patrol the area. An amused smirk found it's way to Sasuke's lips.

_These fools have no idea just who they're dealing with. In time though, they would understand._

**Hmph, if that ever happens it would be way too late. The first stage of marking is already complete after all, with her blood in your body there's nowhere she can hide.**

Sasuke's smirk lengthened and he hopped down from the roof.

_I wonder if I should make this more interesting_

**...If you go through with that idea, Itachi-nii's not going to be very happy.**

_Hmph, I doubt he'd stand in my way._

**Why? Cause he adores his itty-bitty-otouto so vewy vewy much?**

A vein pulsed on Sasuke's forehead and his eye twitched in irritation.

_Shut it you damned parasite._

**Alright, I get it, geez. But seriously though, how's your old man gonna react to this? Itachi, yeah, I get it, he's covered, lucky for his brother complex-**

Sasuke felt his eye twitch again.

**-but like, the old man's no where near as... cool.**

_...I'll deal with him. Besides, as long as I keep her silent, it shouldn't be a problem._

With a smirk, Sasuke faded out of sight and reappeared in front of Sakura's homeroom's door. He knocked thrice before stepping in the door. All eyes went to him, but Sasuke simply turned to the teacher. The teacher seemed dazed for a second before he regained his bearings.

"Class, this a new student and he will be joining our homeroom. Please make him welcome." Chatter broke out in the crowd of students and everyone eyed him in awe. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked him.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Silence followed that statement and nothing could be heard as he made his way to the empty desk beside Sakura. He didn't so much as look at her but he could smell her fear. She had frozen at the sound of his name, with good reason too. But once the chatter started up again, Sasuke turned to face her, a smirk twisting his lips as he eyed her wide jade orbs.

"**Hello Sakura."**

_**Yo people~! Did you like? I did! Anyway! This one's done, cause I felt it necessary to atone for my super late updates on this story. But I just wanted to say- I has a life and other stories so, I can't promise that I'll be very fast on updates. Oh! And a note, whatcha see is whatcha get, I don't usually post more than 1000-1500 words a chapter for any of my stories, so I apologize to all those who want me to extend. That is doubtful to happen -.-; On the plus side, you don't miss anything ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: There is a lot of mental abuse in this so... yeah... good luck -.-;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**

"This is when people speak normally"

_**Chapter 5**_

Sakura froze as soon as she heard the voice. Her body started shivering and she turned her wide eyes to his face. At once she was captivated by blood red orbs. It was like time had frozen around them. No one moved from their position and seemed lifeless in that moment. Her mouth dropped open in shock and her plush bottom lip shook with suppressed tears. The velvet cushions caught his gaze, and he licked his own chapped lips as he slid his eyes back up to her bright turquoise stones.

"**Yes, you're not imagining things, time has stopped."** The man named Sasuke stood and motioned her to stand as well. **"No one can see or hear us, they are trapped in time. Shall we test it out**?" Before she knew it, Sakura was pinned to a desk as Sasuke towered above her.

"Wh-wh-what are y-you d-doing..?" Sakura stuttered, trying in vain to free her captured hands. His hold was tight, but it didn't hurt her, his gentleness was muddling her thoughts.

"**I'm going to see how loud you need to scream to restart the clock."** Sasuke smirked and removed her cloths skilfully, not ripping them because she would need them later. Sakura started to thrash and scream underneath his grip but it was of no use, she just couldn't get out of his hold. First came her dress, then her shorts, her bra and finally, her underwear. As she was struggling, she felt something, a slim appendage, bury deep within her and press a button that had her screaming in pleasure. Another one followed soon after, stretching her in preparation. Sasuke soon decided he was getting bored, and wanted to do something _interesting_.

_I wonder how she'd feel if she did something consensually..._

**I bet she would die inside. She would cry...**

Sasuke licked his lips and his smirk widened.

_That sounds... interesting..._

She was now kneeling on her desk, legs spread apart so that she was basically sitting on Sasuke's fingers. He could feel he folds sucking him in, clenching and contracting around them. Liquids slowly started oozing down his and onto the wooden surface below. Sakura let out a cry of ecstasy and tossed her head back.

"SA-Sasu-KE" Sakura cried out. She bucked her hips and let out a high pitched whine, tears prickling her eyes. He still didn't move and she was going mental. "Sasuke-kun, Onegei..." Sakura whimpered bucking again. Sasuke slid his nose up her neck, getting a nice whiff of her blood, and up just past her ear, so his lips touched her ear.

**Damn, so sexy, and that smell? I'd like to eat her right up. Not even joking. Seriously. I want her blood.**

_I know, I can smell it._

"Actually Sakura-" his voice was a low baritone and it resonated in her head, sending chills spiralling down her body. "-_you_ have to do the rest." Sasuke smirked, whispering the rest in her ears, making her shudder in need. Sakura's eyes finally glazed over fully and she nodded. Sasuke knew he had her in that moment. Slowly she started to move. Sakura bent her legs underneath her and then rode Sasuke's fingers. Her head tipped backwards in pleasure, giving Sasuke a full view of her expression.

**Delicious. Can we fuck her today?**

_Hn._

**...I'm getting kinda hungry...**

_Patience, I'll have her soon enough._

Sasuke used his other hand to silently remove his pants. He then slid his boxers down his legs and drew Sakura's plush body to him. The hard rock muscle behind her made Sakura moan, even though his shirt was in the way.

**I bet she'd be good at blow jobs... can we get one of those next time, eh Sasuke?**

_Aa._

Sasuke slowly removed his fingers and received a disapproving whimper from Sakura. He then thrust his length fully into Sakura, making her choke out a moan and then scream in ecstasy. That's when Sasuke lifted her and dropped her to the ground, on hands and knees. He followed, gliding his cock into her entrance as he glided down to the ground. Thrust after thrust was followed by a mix of moans and cries of pleasure from Sakura. Sasuke tossed aside his shirt and brought an arm around Sakura's body and leaned over her, so she was caged between the floor and his body.

The feeling of Sasuke's rock hard abs against Sakura's soft pliable skin drove both parties mad. Sakura folded her arms in front of her for support, resting her head against them as the pleasure intensified. She cried out Sasuke's name and r breathing became labored. It was too much. _He_ was to much. Nothing registered to her, she was completely enthralled by the feeling of him inside her and the sound of their skin slapping with each thrust. Her head was hazy, she was a high on the feel of him, the sound of him, the taste of him. She was the center of her universe, if only in that moment, and he _loved_ it.

His teeth slid up to her neck as the urge to consume her blood became too great. He bit down _hard_, receiving a cry of mixed pain an pleasure. The taste of the blood burst into his mouth like a mix of cherries and strawberries. His cock got impossibly harder at one drop, making his thrust speed up to a inhuman tempo. Sakura felt her body arch as she came, slumping to the floor moments later. It was only Sasuke's grip on her that kept her up and steady.

Soon Sasuke decided it was enough, and retracted his fangs from her neck, lapping up the excess liquid. He felt his sacks convulse before releasing deep into her womb. After shooting his essence fully inside of her he felt himself go lax and removed his cock from her tight confines, after she orgasmed. Sasuke then threw Sakura's cloths to her and put on his own. "Get dressed, you still have school." With that Sasuke stood up and ran a hand through his hair. After she was dressed appropriately a girl with red hair and another with brown appeared. "Clean this mess up." Both females nodded and in seconds the classroom was cleansed of their...deeds. "Now sit down. Remember _Sakura,_ not a word of this... or you'll regret it." Sakura nodded and hobbled to her seat, wincing as she sat down. Next thing she knew, time had once again started moving around her.

_**Lucky for Sakura, Sasuke went easy on her! I wonder if she'd be stupid enough to go against his orders...well only one way to find out~! XD stay tuned peeps :D Reviews are cool, help me with some suggestions yeah? Praise also makes me feel loved!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: There is a lot of mental abuse in this so... yeah... good luck -.-;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"_**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**_

"This is when people speak normally"

_**Chapter 6  
**_

Soon after time had started up again, everyone was on the move. Sakura was pushed back slightly when a hoard of girls swarmed up to Sasuke, making him raise a brow in amusement and annoyance.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, where are you from?"

"Did you just move?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

Sasuke felt a twitch come on before he glared icily at the girls shooting questions at him. "Back of." he scowled, flipping them off with the turn of his head, making some girls swoon and others a little scared. After a few moments of them just standing around he looked at them once again, his face showed his annoyance plainly. "You're blocking my view." That made them scurry away quickly, Sasuke smirked in approval. In the corner of his eye he could see Sakura's nervous yet annoyed face glaring discreetly at the girls in the classroom, a couple of what seemed to be her friends, were talking to her. Both girls.

_Exactly how it should be._

**Look at that jealousy in her eyes. Seems like the 1st stage of the marking has taken place. First time, second time, take her once more and it'll be complete. Does that mean no more sex then? Dude...**

_Tch, don't forget the bite._

**Oh yeah, three bites while inside of her, that means we've only done that once right?**

_Hn._

Sasuke's eyes then focused solely on Sakura, watching as she tried hard to ignore his gaze boring into her and spoke happily with her friends. Sasuke smirked at the subtle shaking of her body. He laced his fingers and sat forward on his chair, elbows leaning against the desk. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his vampiric sight caught a few male glances Sakura's way. He read into the thoughts quickly, scanning for any threats.

"_Damn she looks good today..."_

"_If I don't ask her out at least once I'm gonna regret it."_

"_Shit I think I'm hard."_

**Why don't you make her play along as your girlfriend? That'll force her to be with you... and keep the vermin away. It'll be almost equally as good though if you kill them.**

Sasuke smirked and flipped his bangs to hide his glowing red orbs. **_"Eat shit you fuckers. Tonight you will burn."_** Sasuke muttered under his breath. After that his irises faded back into their usual black abyss. With that done, Sasuke looked towards Sakura. _Soon..._

"Alright kids, you're dismissed. Go to your classes now." Kakashi waved his students away, smirking as everyone quickly got to their feet and filed out. He frowned slightly when his eyes landed on Sasuke. 'Something's not right... he couldn't be... Hmm... I better keep my eye on him.' With that Kakashi's eyes trailed Sasuke on his way out.

Sensing this, Sasuke shot a cool glance Kakashi's way. He smirked darkly at the silver haired man, before moving locking his eyes back to his target.

_A hunter? Please, not even he could take on a royal. Stay down dog._

His smirk fell into a deep scowl as one of the guys he cursed approached Sakura. It was the one who wanted to ask her out. **_"Not on your life."_**

Sakura was lost in thought, shuddering in disgust as she thought back to the way she was acting when Sasuke toyed with her. 'I can't believe I... _begged_ him.' Sakura whimpered, hugging herself tighter. "I feel so dirty..." she whispered, tears springing to her eyes because of the pain each step brought her as well as the fact that she gave into that man so easily. 'More like monster.' Sakura shuddered. She then jerked when she felt a hand at her shoulder, whipping her head around in surprise.

"Ah, ano Sakura-san, gomen, I did not mean to startle you." Sakura breathed a sigh in relief, seeing it was not Sasuke.

"What is it Kenji-kun?" Sakura gave him a strained smile. 'Oh no... If Sasuke sees this he'll flip!' Sakura tried to discreetly dart her eyes around the room in search of the vampiric prince.

"Oh... erm well, I was sorta wondering if maybe, I dunno, if you and I could grab a bite to-" A palm was slammed in-between the two students, jerking them both back a step. That hand turned into a fist, which turned on it's side, so Sasuke could lean casually against the wall, his arm resting just above Sakura's head.

'Oh shit.' Sakura thought, sweat forming on her brow.

_Shit's damn right._

"_Sa-ku-ra_.**.._who the fuck is this?_" **Sasuke's eyes shot to the guy in question, giving him a menacing glare, causing him to inch backward a little more.

"My name is Kenji. Kizuto Kenji." his eyes narrowed at the hostile air exuded by Sasuke.

"And what are you doing near **_my_** Sakura?" Sasuke growled lowly.

"Y-your!?" Kenji looked at Sakura in shock and a little hurt. Time froze.

"_**Play along well... and don't test me Sakura."**_ Sasuke all but hissed in her ear before going back to glare at Kenji, restarting the clock at Sakura's quick nod.

"A-ano, yes... Sasuke...kun is my boyfriend..." Sakura smiled apolitically at Kenji, every muscle in her body tense and alert.

Kenji frowned a little and nodded in understanding, backing off. "Oh-oh, I see... gomen Uchiha-san." with that Kenji quickly scurried off, leaving a very tense and scared Sakura behind.

Sasuke smirked a little, hand moving to caress Sakura's cheek, ignoring the way she flinched at his touch. "Now now Sakura, you don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you... except when necessary of course." Sasuke cooed sadistically, enjoying the way her breath hitched as tears formed in her eyes.

"N...necessary?" she whispered, her body trembling slightly.

"Hn, you know..." Sasuke mused, leaning into her. "_Biting_ you-" he nipped her ear gently, making her shudder in desire. He leaned closer, pressing her to the wall. His hand slid to her ass, sliding a leg around his hips. "-_fucking_ you-" He grated into her pelvis. _"-pounding_ into you-_" _Both of her legs were now wrapped around him, never stopping the thrusting of their hips. _"-**possessing**_ you._" _Sakura felt drunk on his words and ministrations and found herself clinging to his shirt. But a second later Sakura found her feet back on the ground and Sasuke's heat gone from her body. A few moments passed by and she realized the hallway was deserted and she was late for class. With a shudder of mixed desire and disgust she set off for class, onyx orbs watching her as she scurried off.

_'You'll accept it soon... **Sa-ku-ra**'_

_**Well there you have it folks, Sasuke is a sadistic son-o-va-betch and anyone who messes with his lady has a death by torture fetish :). Now that that's been clarified, would anyone care to tell me what they'd like to see in this story, more of / less of, doesn't matter to me, if not I'll just do my thing, but ideas help get the chapter written... as does me actually getting off fanfiction and manga / anime sights to actually WORK ON ONE. Of course that is only done when ideas come in, so for the last time I stress: SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME AWESOME IDEAS SO I CAN MAKE THIS STORY PERFECT. Thank you and ciao~!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: There is a lot of mental abuse in this so... yeah... good luck -.-;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"_**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**_

"This is when people speak normally"

_**So uh, little late to say this buuuut, anyone else notice that I wrote chapter 4 instead of 6 last time? Whoopsie~! ANYWAY, enjoy peplies~! (no that is not a spelling error)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

It was lunch and Sakura was sitting tensely, though trying to feign outward calmness, next to Sasuke, who was watching her eat intently, playing with her bubblegum locks. Stopping for a second, Sakura spoke, not taking her eyes off her food however. "What do you want from me?" she asked softly, her body was trembling a little and a light sheen of nervous sweat was detected by his sharp eyes. If not for his vampiric hearing, Sasuke probably wouldn't have heard the question at all.

The man stopped fiddling with her hair and gripped it tightly in one hand, making her wince slightly in pain. "I want you." Sasuke simply stated. Sakura blinked, and turned to him, looking at the raven with wide eyes. Instantly she was caught by his gaze.

'His eyes... they're red.' She couldn't look away from the vermillion orbs. To anyone else it would look like a lovey-dovey couple scene. However, to the couple themselves, it meant something entirely different. It proved the power Sasuke had over her and everyone around her, it made her feel, not love, but the feeling of being trapped inside of herself, being a puppet for a child's entertainment. And really he was a child when it comes to her. She was his new favorite plaything and he treated her with the same possessiveness a five year old would their toy. Sakura shuddered at the thought, feeling tears prick her eyes from both the emotional pressure and the strain of not blinking.

Sasuke looked away and instantly the moment was gone, Sakura was set free for now. Sakura blinked away her tears and turned back to her food, dropping her question till another day. Sasuke noticed the odd stares shooting their way and he caught the doubtful whispers of the people around them.

**People are starting to question us. Dude, we need to do something stat, we don't look like a couple at all!**

_I know. Let me think._

Sasuke growled low in annoyance. He then turned his gaze back to Sakura, who was eating silently and smashed his lips against hers.

**Woah dude, you don't mess around.**

She gasped in surprise, but before she could fight back, Sasuke froze time.

"I'm going to kiss you again. And you will **not** fight me." There was a spark of defiance in her eyes but it was quickly extinguished with his next words. "You want your friends safe right?" he cocked a brow.

**Low blow man, low blow.**

_Stop reprimanding me you pathetic excuse for a conscience._

**Jerk! I take offense. I'm not some damn conscience. I'm a persona-**

"Wh-what are you going to do to my friends?" Sakura panicked, looking at him with wide, deer-caught-in-head-light eyes.

_Perfect._

"First time you go against me, you're friends will be plagued with nightmares till I deem fit. Second time I will torture them physically. Strike three and they're out." Sasuke smirked at the fear blazing in her eyes. "Do you understand?" A few tears escaped her as she nodded.

**So obedient when threatened~!**

_It's...cute._

**Only someone as twisted as us would think that...**

Inner Sasuke basically sweat-dropped and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little wider.

'He's a monster...' Sakura shuddered, shutting her eyes tight as his lips descended on her own yet again. Time restarted and Sasuke deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around Sakura and crushing her to him. 'I know... I know he's a monster but... But I can't lie... my head spins when he kisses me and... I feel _safe_ with his arms around me...' Sakura found her fingers clinging to his shirt, holding him closer, her mouth automatically responding to his dominating passion. His tongue danced and tangoed with her own, making her moan softly into the kiss. Their mouths melted into each other and Sakura found her hands entangled in his silken black locks.

**Man look at her go, our instincts weren't wrong dude, we got the right mate. I bet, when she consents, she'd be amazing in bed.**

_Shut up and let me devour her._

**Well isn't someone a little impatient? Careful Sasuke, or people might mistake this as you being in love with her. Are you in love with her Sasuke? Do you admit defeat hmm?**

_I'm busy._

**...You didn't say no...**

Sasuke growled into the kiss and lifted Sakura onto him, so she was straddling his lap. His hand slid to her ass and squeezed, grinding her pelvis against his own as their tongues swirled together. His other hand reached into her hair, where his fingers twisted her candy-pink strands around themselves. Sasuke's eyes had turned red under it's lids, overcome by blood lust and passion.

They were both gone in there desires, uncaring at the shocked expressions of those around them. They also didn't notice the pair of horrified cobalt orbs watching their display in pain, along with a pair of sky-blue eyes filled with shock.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled in disbelief. He had frozen mid step and his bag slid from his slack arms, pooling at the floor.

Ino looked to where he was staring and her jaw dropped to the floor. "is that FOREHEAD? Making out with a GUY!?" Ino gawked at the scene. "Who is he anyway? What the hell, she didn't tell me about this!" Ino ranted. She then turned to Naruto to complain more, but stopped short as she watched his expression got from shell-shocked to heart-broken. 'I forgot how in love he is... Sakura you idiot.' Ino put a tentative hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-" her hand was violently shrugged off. His earlier expression was wiped clean off and was now replaced by unadulterated anger. He bald his fists by his side and snarled, speeding towards the unsuspecting couple.

Ino called him back, panicked. 'He's gonna do something stupid!' She tried to catch up to him. But he was too fast, totally focused with only one thing on his mind.

'I'm going to kill him.'

_**SO. How long has it been? Months, years, CENTURIES? o.O Man I am a biiitch. Sorry guys, I know this was like, uber late, but I hope you like it~! It's weird how both my sasusaku stories have a fight scene in the next chapter... OOPS. Was that a SPOILER? no. no it was not. Cause you don't know how meager or serious either are, or even my definition of a fight, but I'd like to see you guess ;p. Funny, the last amv I made also was sort of based on violence. -.-; ANYWAY. Review plzies, gimme summa that reviewy love~! You know I like to know what you think ;p**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: There is a lot of mental abuse in this so... yeah... good luck -.-;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"_**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**_

"This is when people speak normally"

_**Chapter 8**_

Sasuke pushed Sakura down on the bench swiftly, both dodging the fist flying at him and deepening the kiss. Sakura gasped lightly as her back hit the wooden surface, she moaned though because Sasuke's hand cradled her, causing more surprise than pain.

Sasuke dragged his lips away from her and panted softly. "Wrap your legs around me," he husked in her ear before smashing their lips together. She complied, wounding her leg's tightly around his hips. She cried out in surprise, lips muffling her shriek, as Sasuke jumped off the seat, dodging a kick to his side.

Naruto had seen red as he watched Sakura be mauled by Sasuke. He felt a sharp stab at his chest when he saw her entangle her slim appendages in his hair, and it only fueled his rage. "Get the fuck away from her you BASTARD!" he hollered, before swinging hard at the raven head's face. Before it could land though, the teme ducked down, leaving Naruto shocked. 'So fast.' His eyes narrowed as he watched them keep going, as if nothing had happened. The shock was replaced by fury though as Sasuke whispered in her ear. He aimed a round-house kick to the male's abdomen, only to recoil in pain as his foot hit the hard wood surface of the table. It toppled over a few times, skidding across the ground with the force of the impact.

Sasuke pinned the blonde with a look. "You done dobe?" he smirked before sliding his tongue back into Sakura's parted lips. Naruto watched the cursed muscle slide in and he felt himself become slightly nauseated. Naruto pushed back the sickening feeling and ran at the couple, Sasuke finally separated from the pinkette, leaving her slightly dazed and resting on a table's surface.

"Son of a b-!" Naruto snarled and tackled Sasuke to the ground. But with his superior strength and speed, Naruto found himself on the floor and something slamming hard into his ribs. The wind was knocked out of him and he wheezed, gasping emptily for breath as his body hit the wall. Pain filled his torso and he groaned lowly as Sasuke stalked his way to his slumped form. Both were unaware of the pinkette regaining her senses. Naruto felt a hand grab his collar and he choked as his body was lifted a few inches off the ground.

"Why did you attack me? That was stupid, even for an idiot." Sasuke said monotonously, having not even broken a sweat. Naruto felt himself hate the man even more, if possible. Sasuke, however, was just annoyed. The blonde moron had tried to separate Sakura and himself, and succeeded, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

"Stay away from Sakura." Naruto bit out, spitting in Sasuke's face. Sasuke just moved his head and his lips curled in disgust. He threw the boy to the floor, watching in satisfaction as he slid across and hit a table. He turned to go back to Sakura, but his eyes widened in surprise as he sensed the male come back for more. Sasuke just sighed, shook his head and spun around on his heel. His hand was poised and almost made contact with Naruto's face, but an arm pulled his own back, causing the human to go running into air as Sasuke spun to the side. His eyes narrowed and he looked to his arm, where there was still a strong, but soft grip, wondering who had enough balls-and strength-to do that.

Sasuke simply rose a brow in surprise as he saw Sakura's shaking form there. "You promised! You _promised_." she whispered the last part beseechingly. Sasuke just stared at her for a second and dodged another punch coming his way. He backhanded the blonde as he passed and sent him reeling, going into unconsciousness at the force. Sakura shrieked and ran to his side, cradling his head as she called for him to wake up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes further and the orbs flashed red as he watched his human concern herself with another, and a _male_ at that.

**She should _really_ stop touching him.**

Before he could do anything about it, however, he felt a strong presence enter the room, followed by another two.

_A demon, shapeshifter and a cursed._

Sasuke noted this. His eyes landed on the demon first. It was a boy, who couldn't be over the age of thirteen, he had fiery red hair and a light turquoise eyes, not as dark or vibrant as Sakura's more pale. Sasuke recognized the red kanji for love engraved on his brow. He then slid to the cursed. He was significantly older, bordering 23 and had silver hair and a set of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His dark eyes showed Sasuke a hidden agenda and he found himself wary about this male. Then his eyes turned to the last power, the oldest, and seemingly, the strongest of the three. While the boy was impassively grim, and the bespectacled one was smirking, her face mirrored the rage he saw on the dobe's moments ago. She had long blonde hair, tied into two low pigtails, her livid expression aging her more than her... bodacious figure did, making her seem early 30s or so. She was a shifter.

"What in Kami's name is going on in here!? And **you-**!" she pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who just raised a brow. "What are _you_ doing here!?" the underlying 'Your kind is not welcome here' was very apparent.

"I'm a student." Sasuke scowled, smirking slightly at her annoyed expression.

"Oh are you now-" The blonde shrilled but was cut off by the glasses.

"Excuse me Principle Tsunade, I don't mean to disturb but I rather think you should worry about the bleeding student on the floor." The silver haired man smirked lightly.

"Oh... you're right Kabuto... isn't it your job to take care of wounded? Get to it!" Tsunade snapped, still irritated by the onyx haired man.

"Of course." Kabuto frowned, walking briskly towards Naruto's half-dead form. "Excuse me Sakura." Kabuto smiled at his star pupil and picked Naruto up bridle style, causing a round of snickers. He shot a small glare at the students and walked off. Sasuke just raised a brow.

"So... Uchiha... what are you doing here?" Sasuke prowled towards Sakura and wrapped his arms around her leisurely.

"Claiming what's mine." he husked in her ear. Sakura whimpered lightly but stayed obediently in his grasp.

Tsunade did not look impressed. "Now I think I understand what happened." she sighed. "Look Uchiha, you're kind have thus far co-existed with us other supernaturals peacefully... but that doesn't mean we like having corpses walking around in our territory... or hurting the ones we love..." her eyes narrowed at that.

"Hn." Sasuke had his poker face on. He didn't appreciate being called a corpse.

"So... Sakura, care to tell me what's going on?" Sakura looked unsurely between the two.

"Um... sure..." she looked to Sasuke, who was now glaring at Tsunade. As she opened her mouth, she stopped short.

_Tell her we kissed and he attacked me._

Sakura nodded "Well... Sasuke and I were"-mauling each other's faces off-"kissing when Naruto attacked... then things got out of hand..." she grimaced as she recalled Naruto crashing to the floor. Sasuke subtly squeezed her hip, but leaned down to nibble on her ear. She didn't know how but it soothed her. She visibly relaxed.

"...Hmm... come to my office, both of you... I think some further explanations are in order." Tsunade turned on her heel and left.

"I'm Gaara Subaku, your student council president." he gruffed, and glared darkly at Sasuke before turning too. "Come with me." the two followed as the viewers stared on. Whispers filled the room as the three walked out.

_**Well, I've gotten into this kinda swing with these updates. Hope you guys liked it, enjoy xD Rev with thoughts plez.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trapped inside**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warning: Use of swearing, violence, underage sex/drug use, sexual scenes/references.**_

_**NOTE: There is a lot of mental abuse in this so... yeah... good luck -.-;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_Italics are Sasuke's normal thoughts_

**This is Sasuke's inner thoughts.**

"_**This is when Sasuke speaks in vampire form"**_

"This is when people speak normally"

_**Chapter 9**_

"So would you like to explain why you transformed into a 17 year old and broke into my school?" Tsunade raised a brow, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I told you, to claim what's mine." Sasuke stated blandly. 'What's his' was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck. Clearly _not_ by choice, not that Sasuke really cared.

"Does she know?" Tsunade frowned. If Sakura knew about them it could be dangerous.

"Aa. About me." Sasuke muttered, nuzzling into her hair. Sakura winced a little, but kept herself relaxed in his arms. She was starting to realize angering him would get her more pain that it was worth. She would have to play along until she managed to escape.

"Does she have a choice?" Tsunade sneered at the affectionate display in front of her. It made her sick. If Sakura was being toyed with by him then... she would kill the bastard if he hurt her.

"No." he said simply, coaxing her for a kiss.

Tsunade gaped at his blunt answer. She then glowered. "Would you _stop_ that. It's disturbing." Tsunade growled, fingers pinching her brow as she shuddered in disgust. "Think of it from my part – I'm seeing my daughter kiss some bad-boy I hate... god it's like the movies." she muttered, massaging her forehead a little harder.

"Hn." Sasuke just kept kissing her. Tsunade felt another vein pulse in her forehead. When Sakura moaned, Tsunade had had enough. She slammed her hands down on the table, getting up and Sasuke took Sakura to the floor to avoid her chair being flung at him. It broke against the wall.

"Stop it! I have every right to kick your sorry ass out right _now_." Tsunade snarled. She did. She was the principle and she could do whatever the hell she pleased. But even she knew taking on Sasuke could get her killed.

Sasuke slowly drew away and sighed. The crazy blond wasn't worth the trouble. 'What is with her and her insane blond acquaintances?' The girl in question, after getting back her senses, gapped at the pile of wood near the door. "Would you like to wage war? True a lot of my race wouldn't stand a chance against the demons... but there are only eight of you yes? Itachi and I can handle four. Uncle Madara can handle two, cousin Obito can handle the another two while Pein, Kisame and Konan can assist all of us. My father and his men can easily overthrow the rest of you with minimal damage to our forces... even with the human pets you call _hunters_." The word left a bad taste in Sasuke's mouth. He kissed Sakura again before drawing back and retaking his seat.

Sakura though, was confused out of her mind! What was he talking about? What war? These questions roared in her mind. Plus she was embarrassed that Tsunade, a close friend of her mom's, saw her like that. It was like kissing in front of parents... just not right... But then again, it's not exactly like she could say _no_ to Sasuke. That was even worse. So she just sat quietly.

_'You _can_ defy me... just be ready to suffer the consequences.'_

Sakura pouted as his voice appeared in her head. "I don't need to be reminded." she hissed under her breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke rose a brow.

"Nothing." she bit out, crossing her arms. Sasuke blinked. She had never... sassed him before... he kind of liked it. Time stopped.

"_**Oh I like that..."**_ he muttered, pinning her against the wall. One of his knees jutted in between her legs, spreading them a little. One of his hands trailed down her sides and caressed her hip. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm. This was _not_ good. Sakura's eyes darted around the room as she tried to find a distraction good enough to keep his attention. His other hand slid up her skirt.

'And fast.' she thought unwittingly.

"What Sakura?" he hummed, leaning in closer to the petrified girl. She blinked, she had momentarily forgotten he could read her thoughts... well that wasn't the best course of action. Sakura giggled nervously, pressing her head back against the wall in order to gain distance. She placed a tentative hand on his chest, slowly, as her back sunk into the plaster.

"Um... just er... thinking this is going a bit fast..." Sakura told him. Sasuke stopped advancing for a second and stared peculiarly at her. Sakura almost breathed a sigh of relief. She looked to Sasuke, who was awaiting a further explanation and she searched her mind in order to find one.

"Just thinking, we've known each other for like, less than a full day... and we've already done... that..." she whispered the last part in shyness.

"Twice." Sasuke's voice was mono-tone and he just stared at her with a 'your point?' face. He probably thought she was being stupid. Sakura sighed, anything that would stall worked. So she just rolled with it.

"Yes... twice..." She fought to keep her face neutral, wanting to grimace. "And all I know is your name! That's just... not courteous." This was where Sakura got her brain working. Apparently, he could only read her stand out thoughts, perhaps she still had a chance. Sakura figured using his title and manner against him should work, as well as his code of honour as a prince... it worked.

Sasuke drew back and crossed his arms. "Hn." he muttered, cross at the fact that there were logic in her words. If his mother were to know of how he had been treating Sakura, he would hear no end of it... and no one wanted to get on the bad side of Mrs. Uchiha. "I won't stop fucking you." he dead-panned. Sakura sweat-dropped at this. He was just so... blunt.

"And... you don't _have_ to." The voice Sakura used showed just how much she would rather he didn't. "But can we just... slow things down?" Sasuke still had his arms crossed. Uchiha men were impatient people... vampires. Sakura, aware that Sasuke would only sexually and not physically abuse her, began to gain a little more boldness (though not much since it wasn't that much better). "You don't want me to fight you... I really don't want to be raped..." she muttered the last part. "So how about a compromise? For the both of us?" Sakura asked... she had little hope in being able to persuade him, considering he could do whatever-the-fuck he wanted seeing as he was Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha, prince of all vampires... but Sakura liked to dream. Plus she was sure he would accept... even vampires had a code of ethics... right? The idea was way passed far-fetched but Sakura ploughed on.

"Keep talking." Sasuke had shifted his weight onto one foot, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out just what his human mate was playing at.

"...Every... night..." God this was going to _hurt_. "You can 'have' me. I won't complain and I'll even-" Try to "-participate." she winced a little at this. "On the condition that you don't rape-I mean... 'have' me at any other time." Sakura told him. Sasuke thought about it.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"Pardon?" she blinked. He sighed in frustration.

"How long every night can I... 'have' you?" he bit out. Human's were so annoying. But Sasuke supposed getting a compromise was what his mother would want.

"...Um..." Sakura was stumped. This was the deciding factor, she could feel it.

"Make it – for as long as I want... or until you pass out." He smirked at that and Sakura glared, indignation alight in her expression. "Add in that I can drink out of you whenever I please." Sakura opened her mouth to protest before Sasuke cut her off. "A vampire's saliva replenishes blood-supply. You will not be hindered...too long... by the blood loss. Deal?" his words were firm. Steel. She nodded, albeit apprehensively, but she still nodded, holding out a hand. Sasuke shook it and time restarted.

Tsunade looked at the two near the wall and back at the chair they were in a second ago. "What did I miss now?" she asked, exasperated. Sakura just smiled nervously. This was going to be interesting.

_**Double wammy of Sasusaku goodness - I updated both stories, whoot~! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't suppose you saw that coming eh? To think, the great Sasuke Uchiha is scared of his mother. Well, maybe not scared, but cares about her opinion... and a little scared. ANYWAY - I bet you all forgot Sakura had a brain right? Cause like, she was all scared and shit. But no, she has one don't you worry. So like yeah, hope you liked the twist... sooooo... what did you think?**_


End file.
